


"Are you having sex with James?"

by Blxckspiders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Fluff, Hogsmeade, I'm Bad At Tagging, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Secret Relationship, Snogging, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blxckspiders/pseuds/Blxckspiders
Summary: Lily constantly getting asked if she's sleeping with James & her response to it





	"Are you having sex with James?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi welcome this is my first short fic and also it sucks but enjoy :))
> 
> also this is dedicated to my dear friend Tabi, i love u sorry for spamming you while writing this <33

“Hey Lily,” Marlene called

Lily froze. How did she look? Was her hair all over the place? Did she look like she just had been snogging someone? She silently prayed that she looked normal.

“Hi Marls” she smiled innocently

“Are you having sex with James Potter”

A millions thought rushed inside her head. Was she blushing? Maybe. She didn't know really. What was she supposed to answer?

“Pass?” she said

“On the sex or the question?” 

“pass” she said and hurried away.

that was a close one.

James and her had been keeping their relationship a secret for about 3 weeks now. She was positive all their friends already knew but she didn't want to say it out loud after spending about 3 year constantly hating on him.

It all had begin one day when she was studying outside near the black lake and James just had to fall into the lake. He got out his white shirt was sheer through because of the water and that was when she realized how seriously fit he were. 

As fast as possible she had gathered all her stuff to go somewhere where there was no James. Before she got anywhere she tripped over a tree root. Although she never hit the ground, instead she got caught in  _ someone's  _ muscular arms.

“Careful there Evans” he smirked

He helped her stand up straight again and they locked eyes.

“I am careful Potter”

“Sure you are” 

“shut up”

“Make me” 

his damn smile

“Fine”

“wha-”

She cut him off by placing her lips on his. And then they kissed, like for real kissed. 

Inside of Lily a million fireworks exploded.

“Do you know how long i have been waiting for that?” he asked

“Since the first time you saw me?” she smiled

“Uh, something like that”

“Then kiss me again”

“You sure?”

“Merlin Potter, just do it”

And he did.

And then somehow they both ended up in the black lake. 

“James!” she gasped at the cold water. 

James was smiling brightly, so Lily did what anyone would have done in her situation. She pushed him backwards into the water. The only problem was that he managed to drag her with him

And that is the story on how Lily Evans and James Potter finally kissed with each other.

Then over the following two weeks they snogged in all the cupboards of hogwarts. They hardest part of it all was coming up with excuses to their friends.

* * *

Lily were studying with Remus in the library later that night when Remus, like Marlene asked.

“Lily can I ask you something?” 

“You don't have to ask to ask me something you know” she smiled

“Yeah right,” remus smiled back at her “Are you and James having sex?”

“Well, it’d be pretty impolite to do it while I was talking to someone else” she said

“I suppose it would” remus laughed lightly

* * *

The next day a slytherin randomly asked her the same question: “Are you having sex with James Potter” she had asked looking judging at Lily.

“Why, is there a queue?” Lily had snapped

The slytherin only rolled her eyes and walked away. It was a very weird meeting.

* * *

In Potions class she was partnered with Sirius who too asked that question.

“Hey Evans, are you and James having sex?” he had asked

“In a way,” she paused “aren't we all having sex with James?” 

“True” he said and went back to putting in dragonflies in the potion

* * *

That night it was girls night so naturally they were playing truth or dare. 

“Lily, truth or dare?” Alice asked

“Truth” 

“Are you and James having sex?” Alice smirked

“Okay I want that dare instead” she sighed

“I dare you to answer the question” 

That was a very slytherin move of Alice, Lily thought.

“Obviously not, hes not even in this room” she answered and her friends sighed

* * *

The next time she was asked was also the last time. It was dinner time and they were all in the great hall.

This time it was Regulus Black asking her. She was pretty sure that he was into James and if James had been gay he'd be into Regulus too. Maybe in another world.

“Evans, are you and James having sex?” Regulus asked highly and all eyes were turning to him

she sighed

“Not until next tuesday, why? you wanna join?”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I removed the nsfw due to me and the op of the tumblr post i got the quotes from not feeling comfortable with it<333


End file.
